1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a cooled turbomachine vane.
2. Discussion of the Background
The performance of a gas turbine is closely dependent upon the temperature of the gases entering the turbine, and the guide vanes of the turbine are obviously the parts which are subjected to the highest temperatures.
In spite of continual improvements in the behaviour of metals at very high temperatures, it is now no longer possible to envisage increasing the temperature of the gases entering the turbine without providing arrangements for cooling the vanes of the turbine, particularly said guide vanes.